


Stop

by darkmus



Series: Record [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Melodrama, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He stares down at Joey and all he can think is </i>this is not happening<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

He stares down at Joey and all he can think is _this is not happening_.

This _can't_ be happening. And it's as if he is in a dream - no, a nightmare - desperately willing himself to wake up.

But he can't - because this is reality.

He reaches down and holds Joey's clammy hand for the last time. Behind him in the pews, Serenity and Yugi are crying much too loud.

He's trying so hard to remember all the good moments they shared, but it's as if this weight is preventing any happy thought from forming, like he'll never be happy again.

Mokuba is by his side now and gently grasps the cuff of his sleeve.

"It's time, Big Brother."

He doesn't want to leave. He never wants to leave - as if his staying there will somehow bring Joey back. He doesn't want to say good-bye but in his mind he knows he has to.

He squeezes Joey's hand as tears run out of his eyes, down his face, and soak into his suit jacket.

He leans in to kiss Joey's cheek and the tears fall there too.

"I love you."


End file.
